


Nevermore

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Series: Promptober [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, Literature, Promptober, Ravens, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Prompt: Ravens, for Quakerider from soulofevil on tumblr
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Promptober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Nevermore

The hellscape was somehow greyer as Robbie trudged through it. His hands nearly burned from contact with the Darkhold. He sat down, weary of the neverending weakness this place caused. He leaned his back against some ruins that were the dame dreary grey as everything else in this god-forsaken place.

He closed his eyes, hoping for a brief nap, when there was a quiet tapping. He closed his eyes even tighter, selfishly thinking maybe there was some great enemy here that would kill him and take the Book. Then he'd stop thinking about Daisy and dreaming of going back and hating being stuck here. But there was no attack, no immediate danger, just some quiet tapping.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Probably just as stuck here as me." He stood, beginning to wander the ruins, finding nothing. Some small hope kindled in him; maybe someone was communicating with him from outside - but it was still quiet.

"Daisy?" It was a small hope, but still a hope.

He rounded the ruins, heading back to where he'd sat for his nap, when he heard the tapping again - somewhat louder than before.

He glanced up at the top of the wall he was leaning against, seeing a stately raven with ebony feathers and looking grave and stern.

"Huh," Robbie muttered, "I suppose you're just another thing here to annoy me."

"Nevermore!" It squawked.

He let his head drop against the wall behind him, "You've _got_ to be kidding me." He paused, remembering the poem, "' _Desolate yet all undaunted, on the desert land enchanted.'_ Yeah, I guess Poe had it right."

The ungainly bird glided down at him quickly, snatching the Darkhold out of his hand with its ominous talons before he could react.

He shouted at it, but it only croaked, "Nevermore," fluttering its wings until the grey of the hellscape was in a flurry.

A portal opened in the mess and he swore he could see her through it. He glanced back at the grim, ghastly, gaunt bird of yore, and thought he understood when the raven said 'Nevermore."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was written as an exact thematic parallel to Poe's poem "The Raven"... if anyone wanted to compare.
> 
> Taking prompts over on tumblr! @miranda-gilastorm :)


End file.
